


A Christmas fic

by littlemissaddict



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Tree, Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissaddict/pseuds/littlemissaddict
Summary: Decorating the Christmas tree with Luke and falling asleep cuddling
Relationships: Luke/Reader
Kudos: 8





	A Christmas fic

“So I see you’ve started without me” she asks arms crossed over her chest as she leans against the doorframe watching her boyfriend who was currently in the middle off wrapping lights around the Christmas tree, that they had just brought home, and tangling himself up in the process. Luke stopped and turned to face her eyes wide at having realised he had been caught causing her to chuckle at him. 

“You know it would be easier with two people” she smiles pushing herself off the doorframe and walking towards him. She reaches for the lights, holding them as he manages to untangle himself.

“Well if someone hadn’t taken so long then I wouldn’t have done it by myself” he teases, flashing her a smile over his shoulder as he finishes wrapping the last few lights around the tree.

“Well if someone hadn’t dropped a load of snow down my back and made me fall then I would have been here a lot sooner” she exclaimed shaking her head at him and crossing her arms again, thinking about when they had gotten back from choosing the tree, she had climbed out of the truck first going round to the back waiting for Luke so that they could get the tree inside. It was too late by the time she realised what he was up to as she felt the tug at the back of her coat and then the icy coldness of the snow that followed making her jump, she slipped then and ended up sat in the snow looking up at him laughing his ass off.

When he finally managed to calm himself down they got to work on the tree pulling it from the back of the truck and into their home. That in itself was a pain, the tree was heavy and they could have probably done with an extra pair of hands to help them but they managed it, setting it up in the living room before y/n had announced that she was going to get a shower to warm up and a change of clothes before they started decorating. 

“So what do you think?” Luke asked pulling her out of her thoughts as he adjusted some of the bulbs.

“Well we should probably plug them in first to check that they still work” she points out grabbing the plug and walking over towards the socket. They stand back and look over the tree.

“Looks good, now time for the fun part,” She smiles looking over to him before picking up a box with decorations in and making a start on the tree.

“How about some music” He asks picking up his phone

“Only if it’s Christmas music” she shot back as she carefully pulls baubles out of box and begins placing them on the tree as Luke presses play on the music. ‘All I want for Christmas is you’ starts to play from the speakers and Luke chuckles at how excited y/n gets as she sings and dances along to the music.

“Your adorable” he smiles putting his phone down and joining her by the tree, he presses a kiss to her cheek before pulling out more baubles. They spend the next hour decorating the tree, occasionally getting distracted by the music and having a mini dance party before remembering what they were supposed to be doing. When they finish they stand back and admire their work.

“It looks good” y/n says looking to Luke to find he’s already staring at her.

“Yeah but not as good as you” he smiles and she blushes, even after all this time that they have been together he still manages give her butterflies when he compliments her.

“That’s ridiculous, I’m literally just in sweatpants and a t-shirt, no make up and my hair is just scrapped back into a scrunchie. That tree however is a masterpiece” she jokes as he wraps his arms around her waist and presses a kiss to her forehead, laughing along with her.

“How about we get some hot chocolate, watch a film and then call it a night” he asks and y/n nods watching him as he goes into the kitchen to make the drinks.

She goes to the bedroom to get one of their many blankets and brings it back to the living room placing it next to her on the couch as she turns the tv on finding Netflix and begins scrolling through the list of films. Christmas movie or non-Christmas movie she thinks just as Luke makes his way back handing her a mug and sitting down.

“So what did you decide on” he asks taking a sip of his drink

“I can’t decide on whether to watch a Christmas movie or not” she explains still scrolling through the list of films.

“Y/n the snow is falling, we have decorated a Christmas tree and you demanded I put on Christmas music earlier,” he chuckles putting emphasis on the word Christmas “I think we’re watching a Christmas movie, what about Home Alone that’s a classic” he suggests making her groan

“No, you know I don’t like that movie” she says shaking her head

“Elf?” he says and she pulls a face “Guess that’s a no then, you see this is why no one will watch movies with you because your too indecisive” he sighs taking another drink of his chocolate

“Oh I know, what about The Grinch!” she exclaims loudly making Luke jump slightly and he almost spills his drink 

“Quick put it on before you change your mind” he teases as she presses play then pulls the blanket across their laps and leans closer into Luke’s side as she drinks her hot chocolate and watches the movie.

Towards the end of the movie, when their mugs have long since been discarded on the coffee table, y/n rests with her head on Luke’s chest his arm around her shoulders as she begins to feel sleepy. Luke notices a soft smile on his face as he watches her try to fight off sleep so that she can see the end of the movie but he knows that she probably won’t so he pulls the blanket up over her

“If you’re tired, sleep, I’ve got you” he says quietly and she hums in response as he watches her eyelids drop and listens to her breathing getting slower as she drifts off to sleep. She hears him whisper an ‘I love you’ before she goes.


End file.
